Shield Net (Human)
Overview When the Venkath Onslaught first began, humanity's fleets were obliterated with zero remorse in every major engagement. Ships of all types were torn apart, their hulls no match for the advanced energy weapons of the venkath warships. Humanity's weaponry, as powerful as it may have been, never received the opportunity to try and penetrate the shields of the venkath ships. In a battle between titans, the one with the shield would win. The Terran Confederacy faced an existential threat. If humanity's government couldn't develop a means of surviving initial contact with venkath warbands, humanity itself was doomed. The Shield Net was the Terran Advanced Weapons Department's (TAWD) way of giving humanity's courageous captains a chance at victory. The shield net was miniaturized for personnel use in 7171. __toc__ Functionality The shield net uses selerium, a rare crystalline solid that's used in the vast majority of human engines around the Human Sphere. Although the material was originally thought to only be usable for space travel, an "alt-science" think tank institute on Grimaldi in 7129 was responsible for experimenting with the crystalline solid to discover new uses. When natural repellent properties were exhibited after infusing the selerium with an electrical current, the team responsible for the study was hired on as a contractor with the TAWD. Over the next two years, experiments were conducted that explored just how this field worked and how it could be applied to human technology. In 7131, the first shield net was installed in a new vessel coming out of the shipyard. With a centralized spire in the spacecraft, electrifying a selerium deposit while it undergoes immense pressure in the center of a magnetic spin chamber creates a large, sturdy field that repels energy-based weaponry as well as kinetic rounds. This form of shielding didn't meet expectations, with the shield itself lasting only mere seconds under fire and then resulting in the ship's destruction. A military engineer suggested that efforts be made towards creating emitters for this selerium-generated field in order to create a network, something that would be far more durable than its centralized predecessor. Two more years passed before a prototype was ready for testing, with most development time being invested towards optimal placement and figuring out how to emit the field from varying sources. The next roll-out of the shield was classified as a "shield net" for its close resemblance to ordinary netting. At each intersection there is a node that emits its own reduced-strength selerium field, merging fields with surrounding nodes to strengthen one another and provide more resistance to external pressures. The prototype was a success, with simulations showing several minutes of functionality when faced with bombardment of venkath proportions. Similar results were observed when tested in live action. The shield net, while revolutionary, does have some drawbacks. If an enemy force were to concentrate fire on one specific area of the shield, it is possible for them to penetrate a small portion of it and destroy the node beneath if they break through the exterior hull. The loss of a node can spell two different problems: it can either create a permanent gap in the shield or it can result in the shield being weaker in that area when it replenishes. Furthermore, replenishing depleted nodes is a gradual process. While an energy pulse can be sent along the shield net, this comes with a significant risk of overload. It is safer, although slower, to let a node leech power from surrounding nodes. It can take several minutes for a node to replenish to 100%. These nodes replenish even while under fire so it is possible to turn away from point of impact and allow your shields to recharge on the other side. The shield net technology has remained relatively standard since development. That being said, the actual selerium field mechanism can differ between manufacturers and governments, depending on how much money is willing to be spent or what's seen as most effective for the intended purpose. The shield net is only a means of distributing the selerium field. Common Use The shield net technology has a YES Common Use policy. If you're human, you can use it. Aliens are free to adapt this for their own purposes as well. Credits Shield net artwork designed by Kresimir Jelusic on ArtStation. You can find the original source here. Category:Technology Category:Personnel Equipment Category:Equipment and Armament Category:Machinery Equipment